


Pipe Dreams

by drewthegay



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A/B/O, All For The Game - Freeform, Alpha!Andrew, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Andreil, Andrew Minyard - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, I’m so sorry if i get pregnancy info wrong i am just a lesbian trying their best, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Neil Josten - Freeform, Omega Heat, Omega!Neil, Praise Kink, Soft andrew, a/b/o works so well with Andreil in my opinion, aftg, but only to his rabbit, child birth, verbal and physical praise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewthegay/pseuds/drewthegay
Summary: Neil was doing his best to help Dan and Kevin with the new recruits, when waves of pain and immense heat ripped through him in the middle of a Ravens drill. He dropped his racket and ripped off his helmet as he started panting. His eyes quickly snapped to Andrew in goal to find hazel eyes were already staring at him. Within seconds his alpha was standing in front of him. Andrew pulled Neil to him by the nape of his neck, as he so often does. Neil felt Andrew wrap around him like a shield as he began to shake. Andrew bared his teeth at the other alphas as he growled, sounding feral. The ferocity of his mate’s growl caused Neil to whine and bury his face into the crook of Andrew’s neck. Neil inhaled deeply, scenting him. His alpha’s scent made him immediately stop whining, instead it was replaced with a whimper. Andrew smelled distressed. Neil’s mate stopped growling at the sound and whispered in Neil’s ear. “I’m getting you the fuck out of here. Breathe, Rabbit. Yes or no?” Neil nodded. Sparing a few seconds to growl at the other Foxes, in one swift motion he picked Neil up. He carried Neil off the court without a second glance to the rest of the team. They were in Abby’s office in what seemed like seconds after that.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 31
Kudos: 218





	1. Where’s My Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is a reference to the song Where’s My Love? - SYML. This isn’t my first idea for an Andreil fic, but it is my first fic in a long time. I’m very sorry if I get any pregnancy info wrong or just any info in general. Let me know if you find anything that doesn’t sound right and I’ll make sure to fix it. :))) The POV shifts every once in awhile depending on who i think the situation should be focused on btw. enjoy ahhhadgjgfsjdgdfshg

Neil woke up feeling far too hot for his liking. It almost felt like the beginning of- No. No, it couldn’t be that...could it? It isn’t. It’s not. Neil forced the thought out of his mind. Instead, he turned in Andrew’s arms to look at the beautiful man beside him. He was met with hazel eyes already looking at him. “Hi.” Neil’s voice was rough with sleep. Andrew continued to stare into Neil’s ice blue eyes before responding. “Hey.” His stare turned assessing after a few seconds. 

“You look like shit, Rabbit. Why is that?” Andrew’s words caused Neil to pause, raising an eyebrow with an amused grin. “Thanks, Drew. You don’t look too bad yourself… I’m fine.” His use of the dreaded ‘f’ word earned Neil a flick to the forehead. Neil’s hand raised to rub the spot. Andrew just glared at his idiot. Andrew called him as much too. “Idiot. Don’t give me that shit.” Neil moved his hand away from his face to hover over Andrew’s, silently asking for permission. As soon as his alpha nodded, Neil’s hand cupped Andrew’s cheek.

“I mean it though. I’m alright. Just a little warm, that’s all.” Andrew’s glare hardened as he lifted his hand to Neil’s forehead after receiving a nod. He looked as though he was going to speak, but decided to drop it for now. Instead he pushes his omega’s shoulder lightly, indicating he wanted to get up and get ready for the day. They grabbed their clothes, getting dressed together in the room since Kevin was still sound asleep, sneaking a few chaste kisses. Andrew left the room after he’d finished, leaving it to Neil to wake the other alpha up. Neil huffed ‘asshole’ under his breath while proceeding to pull Kevin out of his bed. Once everyone was ready to go they left together for morning practice and separately for their following classes.

Morning practice went relatively smoothly, as did Neil’s classes. The same couldn't be said for afternoon practice. Neil was doing his best to help Dan and Kevin with the new recruits, when waves of immense pain and heat ripped through him in the middle of a Ravens drill. He dropped his racket and ripped off his helmet, dropping that too, as he started panting, clutching at his jersey. His eyes quickly snapped to Andrew in goal to find, once again, hazel eyes were already staring at him. 

Andrew had also dropped his large racket, along with his now removed helmet. Within seconds, his alpha was standing in front of him. Andrew pulled Neil to him by the nape of his neck, as he so often did. Neil felt Andrew wrap around him like a shield as he began to shake. Neil ripped his hands from his jersey in favor of clutching Andrew’s instead.

Andrew bared his teeth at the other alphas, and probably just everyone on the court, as he growled, sounding feral. The ferocity of his mate’s growl caused Neil to whine and bury his face into the crook of Andrew’s neck. The omega inhaled deeply, nosing along his mate’s neck, scenting him. His alpha’s scent made him immediately stop whining, instead being replaced with a whimper. Andrew smelled distressed. Neil’s mate stopped growling at the sound and whispered in Neil’s ear. “I’m getting you the fuck out of here. You’re safe, Rabbit. Yes or no?” Neil managed a weak ‘yes’. Sparing only a few seconds to once more growl at the other Foxes, Andrew swooped down and in one swift motion, Neil was lifted into his arms. He carried Neil to the court door without a second glance to the rest of the Foxes. When he got to the plexiglass doors, Wymack was already opening them. They were in Abby’s office in what seemed like seconds after that.

Abby looked up from her desk to find Andrew carrying a panting Neil. She quickly sprung to her feet, walking into her examination room, a very open invitation to follow. Andrew did just that and laid Neil down on the exam table, sparing a moment to run his hand through auburn curls. Neil leaned into the touch. Andrew normally couldn’t smell as well as omegas or betas, but with their bond, he could smell Neil just fine. Though at the moment, he couldn’t place what he was smelling from his omega. It was so strong and sweet, nothing Neil’s ever smelt like before. Andrew reluctantly moved away from his omega, after planting a soft kiss to his forehead, so Abby could get to work. Neil whined at that. 

Abby did a few tests that Andrew couldn’t recognize. Andrew was more occupied by the sick feeling he got from someone else touching his mate while he’s like this, shaking and in pain, vulnerable. Neil let out another whimper as his face scrunched up, another wave of heat and pain coursing through him. The sound caused Andrew to take a step forward, but was stopped by Abby. “Can I speak with you outside, Andrew?” The team nurse asked. He looked at Neil again before answering. “No, you can talk to me right here.”

Abby let out a soft huff and nodded. She spared a glance at Neil who was whimpering softly. “He’s in heat. I’m sure you know we took him off his suppressants after,” she pauses for a moment. “After Baltimore…” she paused again, this time waiting for a reaction. Andrew’s eyebrow twitched at the mention of Baltimore, but that was all the reaction she would get. She continued. “...because he’s no longer on suppressants, his heat will be more intense, more painful. He will also be more susceptible to pregnancy.” Andrew glances at Neil again, being met with ice blue eyes already staring back into his own hazel ones. He looked pained and...anxious. Like he doesn’t know what his alpha’s reaction to this news will be. 

Reluctantly, Andrew dragged his eyes away, shifting his focus back on Abby. Her gaze was assessing. He didn’t like that much. “Alright...what are our options then?” He asked slowly, keeping his expression carefully blank. Abby smiled softly, her gaze moving from Andrew, to Neil, then back at Andrew. “Well, you could go down to the heat rooms in The Tower’s basement, a hotel, or maybe even your house in Columbia. There you can, um, spend it together. Neil could spend his heat in a hospital’s heat room and be taken care of by nurses, though I don’t think he’d personally like that option. He could also spend it alone in the dorms’ heat rooms…I don’t think he’d like that option very much either... ” she looked between them as she said the last part. Neil whined and kept his gaze on Andrew. It took him a moment before he could speak, his voice small when he finally did. “Andrew...Can..can we go home.” Andrew glanced at Abbie and nodded. He took Neil home. 

They arrived at The Tower only for Andrew to tell Neil to stay in the Maserati. He returned a few minutes later with two duffel bags. They had decided to do this together, neither liking the idea of Neil going through heat alone, whether that be with nurses or just alone period. Andrew threw their bags in the back and climbed back into the driver’s seat. Neil was still whining and shaking, taking short, gasping breaths. Andrew glanced at him, then at the rear view mirror as he pulled out of the parking lot. “What do you need from me right now, Neil?” He asked after getting on to the highway, without taking his eyes off the familiar roads leading them to Columbia. Neil took a moment to respond as a pained whimper escaped his full lips. 

“Just...touch me. Anywhere.” The omega breathed out. Andrew hesitated only for a second before he reached out a hand, setting it on Neil’s thigh. The rabbit let out a heavy sigh. It stayed there for the rest of the drive, apart from when Andrew needed to shift gear. The alpha reluctantly removed it after they arrived at the Columbia house. After they came home. All throughout the drive, Andrew had been wrestling his demons. When he looked from their home to Neil, his home, the monsters became silent. Andrew motioned for Neil to stay seated as he got out, rounding the car to Neil’s door. He opened it, leaned in to unbuckle his rabbit, and carried him to the front door, just like earlier that afternoon. 

Once inside he set Neil down on the couch and told him he’d be back. He was. This time he was carrying their bags, taking them to his bedroom. Their bedroom. As soon as the bags were set down, Andrew retrieved Neil and carried him to the same place. Andrew gently laid his shaking mate on their bed. Andrew looked down at him, once more running his hand through auburn curls. The scent of Neil’s heat was intoxicating. It took everything in Andrew not to flip him over and knot him, his instincts screaming to do so. He won’t be like them. “What do you need, Rabbit?” He asked instead. Neil looked him in the eye before speaking clearer than anything he’s said since this started. “You, Andrew.” Andrew swallowed. “Yes or no, Neil?” He asked in such a soft voice, Neil blinked at him a few times. The alpha moved his hand from his idiot’s curls to his scarred cheek, rubbing his thumb gently against said scars. “Yes.” Neil let out another whine. “Yes or...or no, Drew?” Andrew slowly leaned down, pressing his lips to Neil’s forehead briefly. “Yes.”

Andrew slowly climbed over his omega, Neil’s legs immediately spreading to make room for him. Neil breathes out another ‘yes’ as Andrew leaned down, slotting their lips together. The kiss started out soft but quickly became rougher, ferocious, hungry. Andrew kissed Neil like his world started and ended with the redhead. It did. He shifted his focus to Neil’s jaw, followed by his neck, trailing open mouthed kisses and nipping up and down his mate’s stretched throat. Neil let out a few soft moans between whines; baring his throat as much as he could for his alpha. Andrew lingered on Neil’s collar bone, biting down on the spot he already marked his omega. Teeth marks permanently etched into tanned skin. Neil rolled his hips slightly at that. Andrew growled softly, running his tongue over the fresh mark. After the alpha was satisfied with his renewed mark, he raised himself up a bit, tugging at the hem of Neil’s shirt in silent a question.

As soon as Neil nodded it was off and on the bedroom floor, Andrew’s following it. He gazed down at the familiar battlefield of marred skin before him, leaning down to give each scar his attention. It was one of Andrew’s favorite things to do, replacing the bad memories, the old pain, with pleasure. He thinks it’s one of Neil’s favorites too. Neil moved his hands to hover over Andrew’s head. Andrew nodded when he noticed and immediately felt hands tangling in his fare blonde hair. Andrew pressed a soft kiss to the iron mark engraved into Neil’s shoulder, then moving to the bullet wound on the opposite shoulder, trailing down to the cuts and stab wounds littering his chest. He made sure to flick his tongue over both of Neil’s nipples, earning moans of his name, before moving on to the knife wounds and road burn scars on his abdomen. 

Neil’s breath hitched when Andrew’s lips reached the waistband of his sweatpants. Andrew raised his gaze to lock on to Neil’s, quirking an eyebrow in another silent question. Neil nodded and whispered ‘yes’ as Andrew took hold of Neil’s waistband, bringing down both his pants and the idiot’s exy racket covered boxers. Andrew planted his hands on Neil’s hips to try to steady his shaking; it didn’t work so well. His quivering mate continued to whine, as Andrew grabbed hold of him, lowering his mouth over the head of Neil’s now hard cock. Neil gasped as Andrew slowly ran his tongue around the head before lowering his mouth all the way to where his hand was wrapped around the base. He kept his other hand on Neil’s hip, giving it a light squeeze. 

Neil kept his hands in Andrew’s hair, whimpering and moaning his alpha’s name as Andrew bobbed his head up and down. What little he couldn’t fit in his mouth Andrew worked with his hand, following his head’s movements. After a few minutes his rabbit started to whine again. “An- ‘drew, I’m...I’m close.” Andrew gave his hip another squeeze in acknowledgment. He continued to suck Neil off until he tasted the bitter flavor of cum on his tongue. Andrew pulled back, swallowing. His instincts are still yelling at him to just knot his mate now; Andrew wasn’t much for listening to his instincts though. Even though Neil’s heat made him produce slick, Andrew still leaned over Neil to grab the lube bottle from the nightstand. This was technically their first time having penetrative sex, other than fingering. He wanted to make sure Neil wasn’t in anymore pain than he already was. Neil watched with hooded eyes, letting out small whines, his hands clutching his lower stomach, as Andrew slicked up his fingers. 

“Yes?” Andrew asked again, needing to make sure this was still okay. “Yes,” Neil whined, instinct telling him to spread his legs wider, so he did. Andrew traced Neil’s entrance before pushing a finger in. Neil bucked his hips into his hand a bit, causing Andrew to slip in a second finger, and after a few thrusts, scissoring his fingers, a third, soon followed by a fourth. “Dre- Drew…” Neil moaned the nickname he’s only allowed to use. Andrew secretly loved when Neil called him that. Andrew curled his fingers, hitting Neil’s prostate. Neil let out a cry, keening, as he pushed back on Andrew’s hand again. Something in Andrew’s chest clenched at the sound. He wouldn’t think about what that something was.

Instead, Andrew leaned up to kiss his mate, swallowing his moans as curled fingers again. After he scissored and curled his fingers a few more times, Andrew decided Neil was ready; he slowly removed his fingers, earning a whine from his rabbit. He silenced him with another kiss, trailing from his mouth, to his jaw, then down his neck, to the mark in his collar bone; repeating his earlier actions. Andrew lifted his head to look down at his still shaking omega. “Drew…” Neil whispered between them, staring back up at him.

Andrew’s instincts told him to flip his mate over; he decided to listen this time. He leaned back down to whisper into Neil’s ear, licking the shell. “Turn on to your stomach, Rabbit.” Neil nodded, Andrew guiding him by his hips, he turned over. Neil stayed on his knees as he lowered his head and chest on the bed; his instincts speaking to him as well. Pausing for a moment, Andrew leaned over Neil’s back, kissing the knob of his spine. He could have sworn he heard Neil purr. He nipped Neil in response. Andrew leaned back, taking off his jeans as well as his purple boxers. 

He grabbed the lube, but before he lathered it on his cock, he asked for the last time, “Yes or no, Neil?” Neil’s response was immediate. “Yes. Yes or no, Drew?” Andrew didn’t hesitate like he thought he would. “Yes, Rabbit.” With that he slicked up his throbbing cock, even though Neil was producing plenty of slick. Andrew lined himself up, one hand holding himself against Neil’s entrance, the other rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back, before grabbing his hip. Andrew thought his monsters would come to the surface, but they remained silent; almost like as soon as the bedroom door was closed they were locked out on the other side. He looked at Neil’s face, lying against his arms, his blue eyes closed, lips parted ever so slightly, before taking a deep breath and slowly pushing in. Neil gasped as he pushed deeper inside him. Andrew rubbed his thumb back and forth on Neil’s hip, his other hand released himself, grabbing Neil’s other hip to do the same. Andrew paused to let Neil adjust once he‘d bottomed out. After a moment, Neil nodded, indicating he could start moving. Slowly, he started to pull out, only to push back in at the same pace. His mate moaned as he steadily slid in and out. “Faster Drew..” Neil moaned. Andrew complied, quickening his thrusts. Low growls escaped Andrew’s lips as each thrust became harder, faster. 

Neil moaned variations of his alpha’s name as pleasure relieved some of the intense pain ripping through him. His omega met each of his thrusts, rocking his hips back. Andrew wondered if he could have done this with anyone else; mated with anyone but Neil. No, he didn’t think he could or would even want too. It was as though they were made for each other. As Andrew’s thrusts increased, he started feeling his knot forming. He thrusted a few more times, earning loud moans from his mate, before burying himself deep inside Neil, against his prostate. So deep, Andrew knew he must be hurting Neil. He snarled at the thought. “Andrew…!” Neil cried out, his hand reaching out to grip the sheets as he came for the second time. Andrew draped himself over Neil’s back, needing to be closer, as his knot formed, growing bigger, expanding. He wrapped his arms around Neil’s chest and stomach, as he began leaving kisses along Neil’s neck and shoulders. Neil’s chest rumbled as he purred again. Andrew loved the sound. 

He began rubbing Neil’s lower stomach soothingly, causing his mate’s purring to increase in volume. Andrew smiled against Neil’s shoulder; it was only a small up turn to the corn of his mouth, but a smile nonetheless. Neil let go of the sheets to lay his hand over the one Andrew had wrapped around his chest. Neil ran his hand from Andrew’s fingers, down to his wrist, wrapping his slim fingers around it. They’re so incredibly close and yet still not nearly close enough. Andrew pushed in deeper, rutting against Neil’s ass, until it’s impossible to go any further. Andrew’s knot was almost completely formed, he could feel it. They both could. Neil cried out once more, a bit softer this time, muffled by his forearm. Andrew squeezed Neil’s ribs gently to soothe his rabbit. Neil whispered Andrew’s name over and over, switching between his actual name and his nickname. Andrew didn’t know if it was to him or to himself. 

Andrew nipped Neil’s earlobe, following that with quiet praise. “It’s okay, Rabbit. You’re doing good…” Andrew’s found praise works well with his mate over the past year or so. At first it was hard for Andrew to voice his praises after accidentally finding out Neil's little kink, but he quickly got over it whenever he got purrs or whines out of his mate. This time around, Neil purred in response to the praise while nodding slightly. Neil rocked back against Andrew, earning a bite to his shoulder. Andrew heard a small laugh escape his mate’s mouth as the purring continued. It earned him another bite. Andrew rested his face in between Neil’s shoulder blades, breathing him in; he still felt the need to be closer. Andrew can feel his release building along with his knot. 

He reached down with the hand he’d been rubbing Neil’s stomach with, taking hold of Neil’s hardening cock, stroking it. Neil let out another gasp, followed by a moan. “Mmmm...Andrew..!” Andrew nipped the back of Neil’s neck. It didn’t take long for Neil to cum for a third time, earning a kiss behind his ear. He could feel the vibrations of Neil’s orgasm, feeling his omega clench around him, and in turn, his knot. Andrew groaned and buried his face back into Neil’s shoulder blades, leaving a kiss there, as his release finally came. Neil moaned and cried as Andrew’s cum filled him. “It’s...there’s so much..agh!” Neil tightened his grip on Andrew’s wrist. Andrew nodded against his back, moving his other hand back to Neil’s stomach, rubbing it again to ease the ach. 

Neil’s stomach formed a slight curve, becoming full of Andrew’s cum. Neil lowered his stomach slightly, dipping toward the bed. “It’s alright, Rabbit.” Andrew whispered against Neil’s back, leaving a few more kisses in silent praise. He’s also found Neil liked physical praise just as much as verbal. Neil gently squeezed Andrew’s wrist in response, purring softly. After a few more minutes of waiting, Andrew began to whine as his knot started to shrink. Neil’s concerned whimper made that something reappear in Andrew’s chest. “Andrew?” Neil whined, turning his head slightly, trying to get a look at his alpha. Andrew planted a few more kisses to his back to tell him he was okay. Neil’s whine turned into purrs once again. God, Andrew really loved that sound. Unfortunately, it stopped as Andrew slowly, reluctantly, began to pull out; his knot finally being small enough.

He didn’t expect to feel panic rip through him at the sight of his cum leaking out of his omega. He tried to put it back in with his fingers, his efforts futile, causing more spilling out. He gave up and put his hands on his whining omega’s hips, slowly easing Neil down onto the bed; soft whimpers leaving his rabbit’s lips at their separation. Andrew laid against Neil’s side, holding himself up on one elbow so he could look down at his mate, rubbing soothing circles on the small of Neil’s back. “Okay?” He asked, needing to know if he was in pain or panicking. Neil nodded, “Okay,” he paused with a smile forming on his face. “Are you?” He asked in return. 

Andrew yet again ignored the something that kept forming in his chest, around his heart. Andrew thought for a moment, taking assessment of himself, before nodding. The monsters still hadn’t come for him. “Yes, Neil…” Another pause. Andrew’s slowly reached over to caress Neil’s freckled and scarred cheek. Neil leaned into the touch, making that sound Andrew loves so much. “Do you want me to clean you up?” Neil nodded so Andrew kissed his rabbit’s forehead, before slowly getting up, going into the bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth. Once standing above Neil, he cleaned him off the best he could before cleaning himself, discarding the rag. 

He climbed back into bed and gently pulled Neil against him, back to chest. “You truly are a pipe dream, Neil Josten.” Neil let out a laugh, intertwining their fingers. It’d almost been a year since Andrew first called him that on The Tower’s roof; in six months it’ll be a year, Andrew idly thought. Andrew pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Neil’s neck. It didn’t take long for Andrew to hear Neil’s breath even out, indicating he’d fallen asleep. Andrew nuzzled his face in to the back of Neil’s neck leaving one last kiss there, before joining his rabbit in a, for once, dreamless sleep.


	2. Honey Whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song Honey Whiskey by Nothing But Thieves. All of the chapter titles are probably gonna be just song names I deem fitting. I recommend listening to them if you want. Enjoy :)

Andrew and Neil decided to stay in Columbia for a week just to make sure Neil’s heat was really over. Classes and exy be damned. Andrew didn’t like the thought of his mate being in heat around other alphas; especially not fucking Jack. Neil was still asleep when Andrew got up, threw on a hoodie (that just so happened to say ‘Josten’ on the back) and his favorite purple boxers, and sat out on the back porch to smoke. 

He was running through yesterday’s events over and over in his head; looking for any mistakes he could have made. There were none. The monsters, unfortunately, didn’t stay locked out once he woke up, nor did they agree. They were whispering in his ear, telling him he took from Neil and he’s a monster too. After smoking half a pack of cigarettes, Andrew pulled out his phone. He brought up Bee’s contact and pressed the call button despite it being 3:42am. 

She answered on the second ring, “Andrew?” He took a deep breath. “Bee.” Andrew knew he should probably just tell her what he needs to, but that’d be too easy, so to speak. “Is everything alright, hun?” She called him ‘Hun’ and ‘Honey’ sometimes and the only reason he allowed it was because he found it amusing to be called ‘Honey’ by a Bee. Andrew decided to light up another cigarette. He took a long drag, let out a long exhale of smoke, then spoke, “Neil went into heat yesterday...I knotted him…” Another long drag, another long, smoke filled exhale. “Oh, I see...How do you feel about that, Andrew?” Andrew took a moment to think, taking a few more drags of his cigarette before stubbing it out. “I know we’ve talked about it before; after he was taken off his suppressants. I know we agreed it’s okay, that it’s a ‘yes’ if he were to go into heat, but I still feel like I took from him. Like- Like them…” He wished he didn’t stub out his cigarette so soon. “Honey, you aren’t them. You did not take anything from Neil. He gave you a ‘yes’ before his heat started, before he became unable to give proper consent, yes?” Bee paused, waiting for confirmation. “Mhm…” That was all she would get. “He wanted you, Andrew. Did you want him?” He didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” Andrew was almost surprised by how fast he answered. “He wanted you and you wanted him. You aren’t them, honey…Neither is Neil.” Andrew lets out a long exhale. “I know...I know. It’s strange…” He said, waiting for her to ask ‘What’s strange?’. “What’s strange, dear?” There it was. Deep breath. Exhale. It’s easier when she can't see him sometimes. Sometimes it isn’t. Right now is one of those times it isn’t. “It was like it was just Neil, me, and instincts. There didn’t seem to be room for the monsters.” Another pause. When Bee speaks again, Andrew can almost hear her warm smile.

“Heats and ruts are almost pure instinct. It makes sense that they drowned out their voices….I’m assuming you wanted to stop Neil’s pain as well?” Another pause for confirmation. “Yes. That was one of the only things going through my head since his heat started.” Andrew gave her more to work with that time. “Right. I’m sure your need to protect or even comfort him also had a hand in overpowering your monsters, even for a little while. I’m glad you got a bit of a reprieve, Andrew.” Bee was always caring for him, like the mother he would never have. “Yeah…” Andrew replied, voice quiet. He lit up another cigarette. ‘Rest in pieces lungs.’ Andrew thought to himself, almost smiling at his own joke, almost. “...How is Neil doing, hun?” Bee could always notice when he needed to stop talking about himself. She always saw him. As did Neil. It was easier to be vulnerable with Neil. He knew it was the same for his mate. Andrew knew that was one of the many reasons he kept them around. 

“He’s sleeping; probably exhausted from...everything.” Andrew’s traitorous lips turned up a bit at the thought of his sleeping rabbit. Maybe he should take a look at that something that kept squeezing his chest at the mere sight or thought of Neil. At every touch and every non-stupid word whispered into his ear by his mate. “I bet he would be...Have you two discussed the possibility of pregnancy, hun?” That cut off his thoughts immediately. Andrew paused, took another long drag, exhaled, then finally spoke. “Abby said he was more susceptible from recently being taken off his suppressants, but I wasn’t really thinking about that at the time...Other than that, no we haven’t.” Andrew heard Bee hum over the phone. “Hmm...I see. Mayhaps you should think about having that discussion soon, hun. Is there anything else you’d like to talk about, Andrew?” Andrew took a deep breath, looked at the time, and shook his head even through he knew Bee couldn’t see him. “I- I’ll talk to him today...Goodnight, Bee.” “Goodnight, honey.” Andrew hung up, put out his cigarette for the millionth time that night, and curled back around his mate, wrapping his arms around him. He fell back to sleep to the sound of Neil purring.

In the morning, Neil woke first. He felt sore. He felt content. Neil yawned softly, feeling Andrew’s lips press against the back of his neck. “Good morning.” Neil’s voice was hoarse. He assumed it was either from sleep or yesterday’s activities. Probably a mix of both. Andrew kissed his neck once more before responding.”Morning, Rabbit. Shower and then breakfast?” Neil hummed in approval. “Separate or together?” His alpha asked, always mindful of boundaries. Neil grins. “Together, if you’re okay with that.” Always mindful of boundaries. It was Andrew’s turn to hum his approval. At that, Andrew helped Neil up, leading the omega into his en-suite bathroom. Neil was already naked, so he watched as Andrew took off his team hoodie and those purple boxers his mate liked so much. Andrew helped Neil into the shower, as though he was afraid he’d break. 

“I’m okay, Andrew.” Neil buried his face into the crook of Andrew’s neck, leaving a kiss on his collar bone, then dragging his nose to behind his alpha’s ear; scenting him. He smelled a mix of contentment and concern, along with a hint of Neil’s heat. Andrew kissed Neil’s temple, they’ve mostly stopped asking ‘yes or no?’ for casual touches, before leaning over to turn on the shower head, hot water hitting Neil’s bruise covered back. Neil smiled at the thought of Andrew’s marks littering his body. Andrew’s voice finally breaking through the sound of running water almost made Neil jump. “Are you sore? Are you still in pain?” Neil smiled, raising his scarred hand to Andrew’s pale cheek. “I’m a bit sore, but otherwise feeling great. I’m fi- okay” He caught himself before uttering the dreaded ‘fine’. Neil could practically feel the flick to the forehead it would have earned him. Andrew just narrowed his eyes at him before nodding. “Can I wash your hair? Yes or no?” Neil sighed in contentment. “Yes. Can I wash yours?” ‘Yes.”

Neil had been told to sit at the kitchen island as Andrew made omelettes. Neil’s with very few vegetables and some cheese, his own no veggies, cheese and a little bit of hot sauce. Andrew also cut up some strawberries, Neil’s favorite, and put them in a bowl for Neil. ‘Bless this man’ Neil thought as Andrew slid the bowl over, turning to retrieve their omelettes, and joining Neil at the kitchen island. Neil muttered a quite ‘thank you’ when Andrew set his plate in front of him. He looked down at his breakfast, all of a sudden feeling slightly nauseous. The redhead pushed it aside, deciding to eat anyway. 

Andrew just watched him, sparing a few glances at his breakfast, cutting it up into little pieces. “We need to talk about what Abby said…” Neil turned in his stool fully to look at his mate, still chewing a piece of strawberry. Andrew leaned over and stole one, popping it into his mouth without breaking eye contact. Neil playfully glared at his thievery. “About which thing she said?” Andrew scoffed, rolling his eyes at his idiot. He felt kind of bad about ruining the contentment radiating off of Neil, but they need to get this over with. “About you having a higher chance of becoming pregnant.” The blonde answered, face carefully blank. Neil almost choked on a bite of his omelette, causing him to cough. Andrew reached up, rubbing small circles on his Neil’s back, still blank faced. Neil squeezed Andrew’s knee for a second before taking his hand away, letting his mate know he’s fine. “I- Why do we-“ Andrew removed his soothing hand to flick his idiot’s forehead, causing a short whine to slip from Neil’s full lips. “Shut up, idiot. You know why.” 

Neil took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead. He couldn’t be. He’s not. “I’m not.” Andrew leveled him an unimpressed stare. “We don’t know that, Neil. Not yet. The question is, what do we do if you are?” Neil shook his head. He cast a glance at his breakfast, his debatable appetite now non-existent. Andrew slowly placed his hands on Neil’s thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze. Neil refocused his gaze on Andrew. “I can’t. I’m- I’m vice-captain.” His alpha rolled his eyes again. One of these days they’re gonna get stuck like that. “And you still will be. You can still tell those morons what to do from the benches.” Neil continued to shake his head, his eyes unfocusing. Andrew squeezed a little harder that time. “Neil, look at me, Rabbit.” It wasn’t an order, but he still obeyed. Andrew moved his left hand to the back of Neil’s neck, squeezing there as well, grounding his rabbit. Neil let out a shuddering breath. “It’s okay...You are okay. We just need to prepare for the possibility. Do you understand?” Neil nodded. “Good. I’ll buy some pregnancy tests and after we leave Friday, we’ll go to Abby…Okay?” Neil nodded again, his vision less hazy. He let out another shuddering breath the same time Andrew did. Andrew slowly let go of Neil, kissing his forehead, before getting up to clear away their abandoned meals. After a few hours of cuddling on the couch and, not really, watching reruns of The Office, Andrew drove to the nearest convenient store and bought three different pregnancy tests.

Andrew walked through the front door, briefly holding up the plastic bag to show Neil. He hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch where Andrew had left him. He’d only been gone for about twenty minutes, but it still filled him with concern. Neil nodded in acknowledgment, but otherwise didn’t move. Andrew sighed. He didn’t like the blank stare his mate was casting onto the TV. It reminded him of his own. Instead of dwelling on it, Andrew went into their bathroom and put the bag in the cabinet under the sink. When he entered the living room again, Neil still hadn’t moved. Andrew ran his hand through his hair and sat next to him, leaving a bit of space between them. Nothing.

“Neil?” He tried to leave the worry out of his voice, but failed. He did see Neil’s eyebrow twitch at his tone, though. It took several seconds for Neil to answer, still not looking at him. “Hmm?” Andrew huffed, frustrated. “Neil, look at me.” Neil slowly dragged his gaze away from the screen to meet Andrew’s. Andrew raised his hand into Neil’s line of sight. Neil’s eyes tracked the movement. “Yes or no, Rabbit?” Andrew asked, voice far to soft in his opinion. The rabbit in question let out a small breath, followed by a nod. “Yes.” Andrew slowly reached over to pull Neil into his lap, his lithe frame fitting perfectly against Andrew’s broad one. Neil relaxed immediately. He leaned into Andrew, as he slotted his chin onto Neil’s shoulder, turning his head to kiss Neil’s neck. Neil purred for the first time since they got out of bed. They stayed like that for most of the day, changing positions every once in a while. Around noon, they fell asleep still on the couch. Neil was laying on Andrew’s chest with his arms wrapped around him and his face hidden in his neck. Andrew laying on his back with one hand in Neil’s hair and the other wrapped around his shoulders, his legs on either side of Neil’s hips.

The next few days were spent either in bed with Andrew sometimes reading out loud to Neil, cuddling on the couch while watching TV or making out, sitting on the back porch together, or laying on each other in the hammock in the backyard. Neil whined when Andrew wouldn’t give him a cigarette or even smoke one himself on the second night. Andrew had told him he wouldn’t smoke around him nor would he let him just inhale the smoke from his own cigarette, just in case he was pregnant. Neil had glared and shifted his gaze to the barely visible stars. 

Whenever Neil’s possible pregnancy came up, he’d shut down and just blankly stare at whatever caught his eye first. Andrew had gotten frustrated on the third day, both because of Neil putting this off and because Kevin had called both him and Neil multiple times demanding they come back for his precious stickball. On the fifth call to him, Andrew told Kevin he’d shove his racket down his throat if he called again. On the eighth call to Neil, Andrew asked Kevin if he valued his kneecaps. Kevin stopped calling after that. Andrew didn’t bother to tell him they were coming back the next day. That same night Andrew told Neil he’d have to take the pregnancy tests, tomorrow, Friday. His mate only nodded before curling up against Andrew’s side, head on his chest, arm draped over his stomach, and their legs tangled together as Andrew read aloud ‘If We Were Villains’ by M. L. Rio while running his fingers through auburn curls until Neil fell asleep.

It was now Friday, their last day in Columbia, and the day Neil was to take his dreaded pregnancy tests. “Neil.” Ignored. “Neil, c’mon, get up.” Andrew turned, starting to head towards their bathroom. It took all of five seconds before he heard Neil let out a heavy sigh, getting up from his spot on the couch to follow. Andrew pulled himself up onto the bathroom counter after retrieving the bag from under the sink, dumping the contents of said bag next him. Neil eyed the boxes warily as Andrew opened them, unceremoniously emptying the sticks next to his thigh. Andrew decided to go from cheapest to most expensive, holding the cheapest one out to Neil. Neil stared at it like it would bite him if he reached for it.

“I can’t- Can you read them after? Wait ‘til the last one?” Neil’s gaze never left the white and pink stick in Andrew’s outstretched hand. Andrew sighed, but agreed anyway. After taking a long exhale through his nose, Neil finally grabbed the first pregnancy test. Andrew stopped him as Neil started to turn towards the toilet. He gestured for Neil to stay there as he jumped off the countertop, leaving the bathroom. He arrived only moments later with a small disposable cup in his hand, a zip lock bag in the other. After he got himself situated back in his spot on the counter he traded Neil said cup for the pregnancy test, holding it in his lap. “What’s the bag for?” Neil asked quietly, nodding his head toward the spot Andrew had placed it. “I’m gonna put them in it after we’re done and bring them to Abby when we see her tonight.” Andrew said like it was obvious, though his voice was still weirdly soft. Neil nodded. He released a shuddering breath before turning away to piss into the cup. He set it down on the counter after he was done and Andrew got to work dipping the various sticks into it. Neil set his gaze to the opposite wall, fiddling with his fingers.

Once Andrew got through the last of them, he looked toward his rabbit. Neil was still looking at the dark blue wall, his auburn brows furrowed. “Neil…” “Hmm?” Andrew was about to run his hand through his fine blonde hair before realizing he should wash his hands before touching anything. “Ready, Rabbit?” He asked, careful to keep his voice even, gentle. Andrew watched as his mate let out a shuddering breath before slowly nodding. He whispered, “Yeah…,” but still didn’t look at Andrew. Andrew let out a heavy sigh. He felt like they’ve both been sighing a lot the past four days. Andrew put the tests into the baggie and then jumped down to wash his hands. After he dried them, he went to stand in front of Neil. Andrew didn’t try to touch him. Neil’s gaze still didn’t meet his. Andrew's expression softened as he spoke. “...All but the cheap one was positive, Neil.” Neil unfurrowed his eyebrows, going blank. Andrew hated it. 

Neil dragged his gaze to the bagged sticks. Slowly, he turned away from Andrew to walk toward the sink, now gazing down at the tests. Sure enough, all but one was positive. Neil just stood there, frozen, one hand clutching the counter, slowly bringing the other to rest on his lower stomach. Andrew took a step toward him. “Yes or no?” He whispered. Neil didn’t even answer, instead he quickly turned and wrapped his arms around Andrew's waist, fisting his hands into the back of Andrew’s shirt, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Andrew immediately put his hand in auburn curls, wrapping his free arm around his mate, pulling him closer. He turned his head and kissed Neil’s temple, resting his face there. Tiny whimpers were leaving his mate’s mouth. Andrew whined in response. “Baby, talk to me…” he whispered into Neil’s temple, leaving another kiss there. Neil whined. It pained Andrew to see Neil like this. He reeked of distress. They both did. 

“...I’m scared.” Neil eventually sobbed into Andrew’s collar bone, he could feel the tears against his skin. Andrew started stroking Neil’s hair. “I know...we’ll figure this out together. I’m here…I’m here” The alpha whispered back, closing his eyes. Neil softly kissed Andrew’s neck, an act of comfort for both of them. Neil took a deep, broken up, breath before he spoke again. “I know...I- I know. Thank you...” Andrew pulled back a bit to look down at him, grabbing his jaw to bring his head up, bringing up both hands wipe away the tears staining Neil’s tan skin with his thumbs, and kissed him. It wasn’t like their usual kisses. Those being rough, like a fight for their lives, wherein this one is slow and gentle. They both still marvel at the fact that boys like them can even be gentle. 

Andrew moved his hand to start stroking Neil’s hair again, keeping the other on Neil’s scarred cheek. Neil kissed back, fists tightening in his shirt, meeting Andrew’s pace and gentleness perfectly. After a few seconds, Neil started purring into Andrew’s mouth. Andrew welcomed it, loving every second of that beautiful sound. Eventually, they reluctantly pulled away, Andrew kissing Neil’s forehead before resting his against it, tightening his grip slightly in the short hairs on the back of Neil’s head. Neil was the first to break the silence. “We still- We still need confirmation from Abby. They could still..be wrong.” Andrew sighed between them before pulling away to look at Neil. He ran his hand from Neil’s hair to cradle Neil’s face in both hands, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth on his burn and knife scars. “And if they aren’t?” Neil let out another shuddering breath, closing his eyes only to open them again to meet Andrew’s grounding stare. “Then we figure it out...You and me.” Andrew stroked his mate’s auburn curls. “You and me, Rabbit.” Neil kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A large oof. I keep forgetting this is the fluff one oops.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I’m really enjoying the feedback some of you are giving me so thank you for that as well. :))))
> 
> The next chapter should be up soon so keep an eye out :)
> 
> I also recently drew the bathroom scene https://drewthesapphic.tumblr.com/post/622180660032962560/andrews-expression-softened-as-he-spoke-all


	3. Nothings Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title- Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby by Cigarettes After Sex  
> I keep defaulting to Andrew’s POV ahhgfghfgf sorry Neil

Andrew and Neil had stayed standing in the bathroom, holding each other for what felt like hours. It probably was. When Andrew finally got Neil to calm down a bit, they ended up tangled together in bed; after Neil decided to steal Andrew’s team hoodie, presumably for the added comfort. Andrew read poetry to his sleepy mate, running his free hand up and down Neil’s side. Andrew waited for Neil to fall asleep before slipping out of bed to call Abby. It showed just how exhausted his rabbit was, Neil didn’t even stir when Andrew untangled their limbs and slipped away. 

Before leaving their bedroom he bent down, gently pressing a kiss to Neil’s temple. After that he grabbed his phone off his desk and went out the back door, sitting on the porch. Andrew unlocked his phone, bringing up his contacts, and clicking on Abby’s. She took a little longer to answer than Bee had. “Andrew? How’s Neil?” Andrew had to bite his tongue, as to not make any snide remarks out of habit. “Abby, we’re stopping by tonight. I need you to run some tests.” Abby replied immediately, concern clear as day in her voice. “What kind of tests? Is Neil okay!?” Andrew was honestly surprised she didn’t already know what kind of tests since she knew what they were doing. “Neil might be pregnant. See you tonight.” “Andrew wai-“ He hung up.

When Andrew returned to their bedroom to start packing, Neil was sitting up. “Hey. I’m putting our stuff together. You can wait in the car if you want.” Andrew informed, putting their bags on the desk to start putting things away. Neil didn’t bother to respond, but he did get up and start grabbing their things, handing them to Andrew to pack. The alpha was going to tell him to just go wait in the car, that he’s got it, but decided against it. Instead he accepted the help which got them out of there faster. Neil locked up while Andrew unceremoniously threw their bags in the back. He reached into his jacket pocket to make sure Neil’s pregnancy tests were still where he put them. They were. 

Neil glanced at him, but didn’t say anything. He just got into the passenger side of the slick black car. Andrew rounded the Maserati, slipping into the driver’s seat. After starting the car and pulling out of the driveway, he reached over the center console, turning his palm up as an offering. Neil accepted it without hesitation. Andrew brought their joined hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of Neil’s hand, before resting them back onto the console, giving a gentle squeeze. 

Most of the hour long drive was spent in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, per se. It wasn’t exactly smooth sailing either. Neil was radiating an anxious scent, filling the car with the sour smell. Andrew crinkled his nose before breaking the silence about twenty minutes from Abby’s house. He could hear Neil’s ragged breathing. 

“Breathe, Rabbit.” Neil didn’t look away from the window, but he did squeeze Andrew’s hand. “I am breathing…” Andrew rolled his eyes. “Neil, I smell your anxiety. You reek of it. I can also hear your breathing, it’s a mess. So I repeat, breathe.” Neil let out a shuddering breath, nodding. This time it was Neil that brought their intertwined hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Andrew’s pale hand. Andrew did not smile. 

Neil’s leg started bouncing when they pulled up into Abby’s driveway. Andrew let go of his hand to squeeze Neil’s knee, stilling him. “Breathe, Neil.” Neil took in a deep inhale, followed by a heavy exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. “Good.” Andrew carded his fingers through auburn curls. Neil graced Andrew with a small smile, that absolutely did not cause Andrew’s chest to ache. 

“Yes or no, Drew?” The omega whispered. “Yes, Rabbit.” The alpha whispered back. Neil leaned over the console, slotting their lips together. It was chaste compared to most of their kisses, but it still left them breathless. When they pulled apart, Andrew reached for the car door, opening it. “C’mon, Junkie.” Neil laughed quietly as he reluctantly got out of the car. Andrew rounded the Maserati to Neil, intertwining their hands once more. He led his mate up the front porch, keeping his finger on the doorbell until Abby opened the door.

The team nurse reached for Neil immediately, Andrew growled at her efforts. Neil squeezed his hand to quiet him. “Oh, sweetie...Come in. Let’s get you checked out.” Neil just nodded, gaze on the ground. Abby led them into her home office and gestured for them to sit on the small gray couch, opposite of her desk. They sat thigh-to-thigh, still holding hands. With Andrew’s other hand, he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the bag of pregnancy tests. He held it up for Abby to take. She did. Abby studied them for a moment before humming to herself. “Would you like to take some of the pregnancy tests I have here, Neil? Or we could do a blood test, if you’d prefer that.” Neil didn’t look up from the floor. “Can we do both? I- I need to make sure..” “Of course. Would you like to do it yourself or would prefer me or Andrew to help with the pregnancy tests?” Neil didn’t hesitate with his answer. “Andrew.” 

Abby handed Andrew the box and a paper cup she pulled out of a desk drawer. He stood and squeezed Neil’s hand for what seems like the hundredth time, leading him into the first floor bathroom. Andrew took post on the bathroom counter for the third time that day, opening the box while Neil pissed in the cup. Neil did the same thing as before, setting the cup on the counter and looking at the wall. “Yes or no?” Neil turned to him at the sound of his voice. “Yes.” He breathed out. Andrew grabbed Neil’s hand and pulled him to stand in between his legs. “Stay.” Neil sighed and rested his head on Andrew’s shoulder, clutching the front of his leather jacket. This position made Andrew’s task a bit difficult, but he managed.

“Ready?” He whispered into his rabbit’s ear. Neil nodded against his shoulder. Andrew kissed Neil’s temple, then spoke. “Positive..” He heard Neil’s breath hitch. Andrew placed his free hand on the nape of Neil’s neck; grounding him. “Breathe. I’m here, Rabbit.” Neil let out a shuddering breath whispering ‘I know’ and ‘you and me’ into Andrew’s jacket. Andrew pulled Neil’s face away and cradled it in his hand. Neil glanced at the stick, before shifting his gaze back to Andrew.. “Hey,” Andrew paused, pressing a long kiss to Neil’s forehead, then his temple, the freckled bridge of his nose, his cheek, his lips. “We still have the blood test, so don’t start freaking out yet, hmm?” Neil laughed softly. “Okay.” He whispered. Andrew kissed him again. “Good. Now, get out my face. I need to wash my hands.” That earned him a louder laugh as Neil backed away so he could get down; a more Neil laugh. It 100% did not cause Andrew to smile. He didn’t. 

Andrew washed and dried his hands. After he cleaned up, he led Neil back to Abby’s office, pregnancy test in hand. He unceremoniously handed it to her, sitting with Neil again. Abby looked at it, then smiled softly. Neil played with Andrew’s fingers instead of looking at her. Andrew allowed it, because it was comforting his mate, not because it sparked that pesky something in his chest.

“Neil, would you still like a blood test?” Neil nodded. “Alright, sweetheart.” Abby said with a soft smile. She got out the butterfly needle and a few viles, setting them down on her desk so she could adjust the latex gloves she must have put on when they were gone. “Neil, sweetheart, can you pull up your sleeve and extend your arm against the armrest for me?” Her voice was so sweet. Andrew wondered if that was a reason for Neil seeing her as a mother figure; because she was soft and caring, everything Mary Hatford wasn’t. The only thing the two women had in common was they’re both Betas. Neil did as he was asked, grabbing Andrew’s hand again with his free one. Andrew squeezed it before bringing Neil’s burned knuckles to his lips, kissing each one. Andrew’s been kissing Neil quite a lot as of late; maybe it’s the instincts. 

He thought he saw Neil smile, before it was replaced with a slight grimace as Abby drew his blood. After she was done, she replaced the needle with a fox paw band-aid. Neil grinned down at it. Andrew rolled his eyes; Junkie. “The results won’t be in ‘til morning, so if y’all want, you can stay in one of the guests rooms tonight.” Neil turned to look at Andrew, silently asking what he wanted. Andrew nodded. “I’ll get our bags.” He gave Neil’s hand one last squeeze before letting go. He walked out the front door, spinning his car keys around his fingers as he received their bags. When he returned to the house, Neil was walking up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Andrew followed. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep that night.

Neil woke up from a nightmare, shooting up into a sitting position, hand clutching his stomach. The movement caused Andrew to wake up as well, immediately smelling the distress from his mate. Neil was panting in between whimpers. “Neil.” He didn’t respond. “Rabbit, listen, you’re safe. We’re at Abby’s.” He still didn’t respond. “I’m here.” Andrew’s voice was rough and lower than usual from sleep. Neil finally turned to him with wide blue eyes. He started whining loudly. “Yes or no, Rabbit?” Andrew whispered. Neil muttered a ‘yes’ that Andrew almost didn’t hear. Andrew reached over and gently pulled Neil to rest against him, slowly laying them both back down. Neil’s hand never left his stomach, as his face automatically found Andrew’s neck. Andrew whispered ‘I’m here’ until his mate calmed down. “Do you want to talk about it?” Neil shook his head ‘no’. Andrew hummed, stroking Neil’s soft curls. They didn’t fall back to sleep.

The sun had already come up so it wasn’t too early to be up at least. Eventually, they got out of bed. Neil refused to take Andrew’s team hoodie off, so Andrew put on Neil’s in retaliation. It just made Neil smile, which Andrew guessed was better than what he was originally aiming for. Andrew stuck his tongue out at him, blank faced. It earned him a laugh. That something made another appearance.

They made their way downstairs to brew some coffee. After doing so, they sat at the kitchen table together in silence until Abby came down. “Good morning.” She poured herself a mug and joined them at the table. “The results should be in within the next couple of hours.” Neil nodded, taking a sip of his black coffee with only the smallest bit of milk in it. ‘Disgusting.’ Andrew thought with a small grimace. Neil probably thought the same about his coffee choices. Abby ended up making scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. Neil barely touched his, so Andrew stole his plate and asked if Abby had any fruits. Neil was in luck, because she just happened to have strawberries. Andrew cut up some of them as well as some bananas, put them in a bowl, and gave it to his mate. Neil smiled up at him and muttered a ‘thank you’. He ate that just fine. 

Andrew was reading aloud exy articles in a magazine, because Neil asked him too; junkie. Not long after he started, Abby saved him from fucking stickball, saying the results were in. She knelt in front of Neil, a clipboard in hand. “Ready, sweetheart?” Abby asked, hesitantly reaching to rub Neil’s knee. Andrew tracked the movement, but didn’t stop her. Neil took in a shaky breath, nodding. “Yeah…” He said, barely above a whisper. Abby smiled softly, rubbing his knee soothingly. Andrew put his arm around Neil in a sign of support, squeezing his shoulder briefly. Neil leaned into Andrew’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Are you ready, Andrew?” “Spit it out, Abby.” She nodded, clearing her throat. “Neil, sweetie, you’re pregnant.” Neil’s breath hitched, his hand flew to his stomach. He started to shake his head, whining. “No..no I can’t- I can’t!” Andrew pulled Neil into him more. Neil kept repeating ‘I can’t’ in between whines. 

“Hey, baby, look at me. I’m here.” Neil slowly lifted his head off Andrew’s shoulder, looking into his hazel eyes. Andrew’s expression was uncharacteristically soft. “It’s you and me, remember?” Tears started staining his mate’s tan skin as he let out a quiet sob. Andrew has seen Neil cry more in the last few days than he has in the entire time he’s known the rabbit. He raised his hands to Neil’s freckled cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. Neil’s breathing was ragged. “It’s you and me.” Andrew repeated. “We’ll figure this out. You hear me, Rabbit?” Neil nodded, careful to not dislodge Andrew’s hold on him. “Okay...Okay.” Neil took a deep breath, closing his ice blue eyes. ”You and me, Drew.” He whispered. Andrew gently pulled Neil’s face closer, pressing his lips to his forehead. 

They slowly turned their attention back to Abby. She was rubbing her thumb back and forth on Neil’s knee, an almost sad yet equally warm smile on her face. “What do we need to do?” Andrew asked, pulling Neil into his side again, rubbing his mate’s stomach absentmindedly. Neil tensed before immediately relaxing, purring softly. “Well, we should start a schedule for regular doctors appointments. Get him started on prenatals and various vitamins; I can make you a list. We should also make a dietary plan.” Neil groaned at the last part. Andrew, despite himself, laughed. It was more of a huff, but a laugh nonetheless. 

After Abby wrote them a list, Andrew got Neil and their bags into the Maserati, heading to the nearest store to pick up Neil’s vitamins and prenatals, along with some of the foods she recommended. Neil wasn’t happy about it. Andrew also grabbed some books about male omega pregnancies and some about parenting. Once finally back at the tower, Andrew started scheduling appointments while putting things away. Neil took a nap in Andrew’s bed, feeling exhausted. After the first few appointments were set up and their stuff unpacked, Andrew laid down with Neil; his mate stirred.

“Mmm..” He groaned, moving to rest on Andrew’s chest, setting his hand over Andrew’s heart, and tangling their legs together. Andrew wrapped his arms around Neil’s waist. “Andrew?” Neil titled his head up to look at Andrew. Andrew met his gaze. “Hmm?” “What if,” He paused, taking in a shaky breath. “What if Ichirou uses this against me; uses our kid against us. What if this gets taken away?” Neil gestured between them before resting his scarred hand on his stomach. Andrew didn’t hesitate, growling at the concept. “I won’t let that happen. He or anyone else will die trying.” 

Neil could feel the low growls erupting through Andrew’s chest. He rubbed over his alpha’s heart, soothing the anger Andrew felt at the mere thought of anyone touching Neil or their kid. Neil let out a small whine and whispered, barely audible, “That was what my nightmare was about.” Andrew tightened his grip on Neil’s side protectively. “That’s not happening.” “Andrew..” “No.” Neil huffed. “I will protect you, Rabbit; both of you. No matter what. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again.” They whined at the same time. Andrew continued. 

“Both of you are safe, understand?” Andrew's stare was heavy, grounding. Neil’s lips turned up slightly in a small smile. “I know, Drew. I’m just...I’m just scared.” Andrew tipped his head down to press his lips to auburn curls. Neil purred, burying his face in Andrew’s neck, inhaling the lingering scent of cigarettes. “Go to sleep, Rabbit.”


	4. Someone To Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Someone To Stay by Vancouver Sleep Clinic

Neil was itching to tell Matt and Allison that he was expecting. He wanted to be able to share this with his best friends, but he knew they would immediately tell the others and/or start bets on his kid; he wasn’t down with that. He didn’t want them all to know just yet; not until after his first appointment, which happened to be tomorrow; Sunday. The only people that knew so far were Abby and Bee; Andrew had called her, needing to talk about all of this, about being a father.

Though him and Andrew weren’t telling the Foxes yet, they decided they should give Coach a heads up. Andrew had to call Kevin and tell him to make himself scarce since Kevin was currently staying at Wymack’s for the week. Andrew had kicked him out while they were still at Abby’s; neither Neil or Andrew wanted him to figure out Neil’s pregnant before they told the others.

On the way to Wymack’s apartment, Neil sulked about not being able to play exy this season. “Junkie.” Andrew scoffed, trying to sound annoyed, instead sounding almost fond. Neil smiled at his display of accidental affection. He felt nervous to tell Wymack and the Foxes; at least the original Foxes and Robin, the only freshman either of them actually liked. Andrew told him it would be okay, that they love him too much to give him anything but support. “I know.” Neil sighed.

As they pulled up to Wymack’s and headed toward the elevator, Neil held his hand out in a silent question. They’ve found over the last year that sometimes casual touches are comforting and grounding on good days, sometimes on bad days as well, to physically feel the others presence. It was a silent ‘I’m here.’ Andrew intertwined their fingers, squeezing gently as they ended up in front of Wymack’s door. Andrew knocked until their grumbling coach opened it. Andrew made sure to stand slightly in front of Neil, more in reassurance than protection from a threat.

Wymack looked between them. “Why are you here, Minyard? What did you do now?” Neil squeezed Andrew’s hand this time. “Nothing, Coach. Well..that’s technically untrue but,” Andrew shrugged, nonchalant. “We need to talk.” Wymack pinched the bridge of his nose as though warding off a headache. He grumbled about not being paid enough as he moved to let them in.

They sat at Wymack’s kitchen table. Wymack had offered some vodka since he figured Andrew would just steal it anyway. To the older alpha’s surprise, Andrew declined for the both of them. Wymack poured a glass for himself, cocking an eyebrow as he joined them at the table. “So what’s this about?” Wymack asked gruffly, sipping his drink. Neil swallowed, feeling Andrew move his hand to his lower back, rubbing soothing circles. It made him relax a bit as he leaned into the touch. Eventually he spoke up. “I’m pregnant, Coach.” Wymack nearly choked on his drink. “You’re what?” He asked in between coughs. “Pregnant.” Andrew replied with a slight smirk at the older alpha’s reaction, clearly amused.

“So this is what you ‘technically’ did, Minyard?” “Do we need to have the birds and the bees talk, Coach?” “Shut up, you tiny asshole.” Andrew and Wymack both stopped and turned to Neil when they heard the omega laughing. Neil felt Andrew lightly pinch his side. “Laughing at me, Josten?” Neil hummed in response, earning him another pinch. Wymack cleared his throat before speaking again. “From the looks of it, this is a happy situation so, congratulations.” Neil nodded as he discreetly jabbed Andrew’s thigh in retaliation.

“Can you not tell the others? I don’t want them to know until after my appointment tomorrow.” Wymack flicked his fingers. “Yeah, of course, kid. Now get out of here, I’ve got shit to do” The older alpha paused as they stood. “Seriously though, congratulations. The both of you.” Neil smiled. “Thanks, Coach.” That wasn’t as bad as he thought.

Come Sunday afternoon was Neil’s first appointment. Andrew had taken Neil out for lunch at his rabbit’s favorite diner in all of Palmetto. Neil had ordered a breakfast platter and strawberry yogurt; Andrew kept stealing his bacon which Neil didn’t mind; his appetite was shit. Andrew, of course, ordered a massive sugary concoction. Two waffles with whipped cream, maple syrup, as well as chocolate syrup. Andrew would say he was in heaven if he believed in such a thing.

Neil was about to sip his disgusting black coffee, pausing mid-reach. “Oh fuck..” Neil swore, setting the spoon he was eating his yogurt with down. “Hmm?” Andrew hummed around a mouth full of waffles, quirking a brow at him. Neil let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m gonna have to give up shit like coffee aren’t I?” The omega ran the hand he’d reached for the mug through his curls. Andrew huffed out a breathy laugh. “Probably.” He smirked. “Damnit.” Sulked the rabbit.

The appointment started smoothly, except for Neil getting frustrated at his restrictions. Though, when Andrew asked about the coffee they were told it's okay to have a moderate amount of caffeine, about twelve ounces. Neil liked that news at least. Neil was beyond happy when they did an ultrasound. Andrew’s never seen him smile so wide. He himself had a soft smile on his face as they stared at the screen together. Andrew kissed Neil’s temple when he saw tears roll down his mate’s freckle splattered cheeks. The doctor told them the baby was roughly roughly around the size of a strawberry seed right now. Neil smiled more, which Andrew had thought was impossible a second ago, at the mention of his favorite fruit, finding it ironic.

“Well, Mr. Josten, for the next six months we’ll be checking how your progress is moving along regularly. After about two-to-three months we should be able to do another ultrasound to find out the baby’s sex. Are you two wanting to know what it is when that time comes?” The doctor, Dr. Anderson inquiried.

Neil looked at his alpha who was standing next to the exam table, fingers curled around Neil’s hand. Andrew looked back. “Seems like a good idea. What do you think, Rabbit?” Neil nodded his agreement. “Yeah. Yeah we’d like to know.” Dr. Anderson grinned warmly. “Perfect. Well, you’re vitals and the baby look great so we should be good to go for now, unless you have any more questions?” “When will I start getting sick? And how will I..give birth?” Neil asked, he felt Andrew squeeze his hand gently.

He didn’t like that Neil would be getting morning sickness and being uncomfortable. “You’re about a week along so probably within the next two weeks. Maybe even for the first month.” Neil sighed in response. “And as for the delivery, it’s better for male omega’s to have a C-section.” Neil clenched his jaw briefly. “Okay..thanks.” “No problem.” Dr. Anderson showed them out and Andrew confirmed their next appointment at the front desk. With that done, they made their way back to the dorms.

They spent the rest of their Sunday snuggled up together on the couch. Andrew was reading one of the pregnancy books he’d bought aloud to Neil. It was nice to have privacy, with Kevin temporarily gone. Unfortunately, the peace wouldn’t make it to the next morning, after they tell everyone.

For now though, they enjoyed themselves. Somehow they ended up with Neil on his back and Andrew between his legs, laying his head on Neil’s stomach, one hand resting on his side and his other arm under Neil’s back, as they watched exy upon Neil’s request. Andrew noticed Neil’s shirt had gotten pushed up, revealing his lower stomach. He looked up at Neil. “Rabbit?” “Yeah?” Andrew rubbed Neil’s side with his thumb. “Yes or no?” Neil didn’t hesitate, he almost never did. “Yes, Drew.” Andrew tilted his head down, pressing soft kisses to Neil’s stomach. Neil immediately started purring and it was music to Andrew’s ears. When he looked up again, Neil was smiling ear to ear. It lit up that something in Andrew’s chest.

Neil’s phone chimed with a text from Allison on Monday morning. “What the hell is going on with you?” Neil texted back his trademark, “Nothing, I’m fine.” He shut off his phone before she could reply, not wanting to deal with telling anyone before he had to, which is only one hour away.

Neil reeked of anxiety, even after their morning shower. Andrew crinkled up his nose as they got ready to leave. “Yes or no, Rabbit?” Neil tugged down Andrew’s team hoodie; Andrew had washed it for him Saturday. “Yes.” Andrew placed his hand on the nape of Neil’s neck, squeezing momentarily. Neil let out a shuddering breath. “Calm down. They’re going to be happy. And if anyone does start anything I’ll end it and we’ll leave.” Neil visibly relaxed under Andrew’s touch and reassurances. After Neil seemed calm, Andrew kissed him briefly before they finished getting dressed.

Andrew made breakfast for the two of them, as well as pouring them some orange juice. Neil groaned when Andrew made sure he ate at least half of it. His appetite was garbage, but the doctors said that should change within the next month or so. Andrew stole the rest as he usually did. Then they were off to the court. Neil’s leg bounced on the way until Andrew placed his hand on his mate’s knee, stilling him. “Rabbit.” Neil sighed. “I know, Drew.”

As soon as they stepped foot into the lounge all eyes were on them. Wymack must have told them they had news. Neil tensed as they sat in their spots, thigh to thigh. Allison was the first to pipe up. “What the fuck is going on, Neil? You have a freak out on the court and get whisked away by the monster for a week, then come back without talking to anyone for three days! Where the fuck were you?” Matt joined in. “Yeah, man! We were all worried about you!” “Not all of us.” Jack sneered. The freshmen, sans Robin, snickered. Robin flipped them off with a snarl. “Shut the fuck up, Jack.” Wymack also decided to share his opinion on Jack’s attitude. “Knock it off, kid, unless you want to be signed up for a damn marathon.” Jack huffed.

Andrew rubbed Neil’s lower back in support, growling lowly in warning. Neil sucked in a deep breath. “...I’m pregnant. I went into heat and I’m pregnant...” The room went silent only to immediately erupt into noise, everyone talking at once. Nicky’s happy screeching was the loudest. “Alright, enough! Quiet down!” Everyone’s attention shifted to the older alpha. “I know this is big news and all, but save your ‘congratulations’ for later. Everyone, except Neil and Minyard, go change out and get your asses on the court.” There was a series of ‘yes coach’ muttered as they all made their way to the locker rooms. Allison and Matt cast one last shocked, yet excited look at Neil before heading inside. Renee did the same to Andrew, except her expression was a knowing smile. He flipped her off as she entered the girl’s locker room. Everyone was gone except dear ol’ Jack, everyone’s favorite douchebag.

“Why doesn’t the whore’s monster have to play, huh? What, just because he got his bitch knocked up they get to just go home and do their fag shit all day?” Neil whined involuntarily, subconsciously wrapping an arm around his stomach. Andrew snarled as he shot up, taking a step forward, pulling free one of his knives. Wymack put his hand in front of Andrew, being smart enough not to touch him. “You must really be itching to be benched, kid. Want to make it two marathons? We don’t tolerate that kind of talk here so if I hear shit like that again you’ll get both. Now get your ass on the court before the little tyrant guts you.” Jack rolled his eyes muttering ‘whatever’ as he turned to join the others. Though he acted like he thought he was tough shit, Andrew could see the shake in Jack’s hands.

Andrew continued to snarl until he felt Neil slowly grab his hand. “It’s fine, Andrew.” That ‘fine’ earned him a small growl. He stopped when Neil let out another involuntary whine. Wymack cleared his throat. “C’mon, lets talk in my office. We need to come up with a game plan, kid.” Neil nodded, squeezing Andrew’s hand. Andrew pulled Neil to his feet, leading him to Wymack’s office.

The game plan ended up being, one of the striker subs would take Neil’s spot on the line up this season while he continued his vice-captain duties on the sidelines with Coach. Wymack was reluctant to allow even that until Neil agreed to stay away from the stadium in the last few months of his pregnancy. Wymack had let Andrew go back to the dorms with Neil instead of practice today. He didn’t need to be down two strikers this season.

Once they stepped into their dorm room Andrew turned to his mate. “Bath? Yes or no?” They were still tense from this morning's events. Neil slumped his shoulders and breathed out a ‘yes’, following Andrew into the bathroom. Andrew gestured for Neil to sit on the counter while he drew the bath, mixing in their alpha and omega soaps. Neil loved when he did that. He loved that they smelled like a mix of each other. Idly, he wondered if that’s what their kid was going to smell like; a mix of the two of them.

He smiled down at his hands while Andrew stood, walking in front of him. Andrew tilted Neil’s head up with his index finger, his touch feather light. Neil said ‘yes’ before Andrew even asked. Andrew kissed Neil softly before tugging on the hem of Andrew’s team hoodie; a request. Neil nodded into the kiss before Andrew pulled away, biting Neil’s bottom lip. Andrew slowly took off Neil’s, technically his, hoodie. Neil lifted his arms for him. After his was off, Neil tugged on Andrew’s black t-shirt in a silent question. Andrew squeezed Neil’s wrist quently in response, Neil understanding his ‘yes’. Andrew lifted his arms as Neil slipped his shirt off, throwing it on the bathroom floor to join his. It was followed by their matching armbands.

Andrew pressed a chaste kiss to Neil’s lips before picking him up off the counter. Neil giggled and Andrew did not smile upon hearing it. Neil wrapped his arms around Andrew’s neck, loose enough to get free if Andrew needed to. The omega kissed his alpha’s jaw as he put his feet on the ground. Andrew tugged on the waistband of Neil’s sweatpants and boxers, pulling both down when Neil nodded. Neil didn’t get the chance to return the favor, Andrew immediately pulling down his own, kicking both of their clothes to the corner.

The alpha pulled himself away from Neil, instead leading him to the full tub. Andrew got in first. Neil soon followed, settling between Andrew’s legs, back to chest. Neil leaned back into Andrew, purring as he swarmed himself with foaming bubbles. He inhaled deeply, taking in their mixed scents. Andrew wrapped his arms around his rabbit, pulling him closer. “I wonder if she’ll smell like this. Like a mix of both of us.” Neil purred out. Andrew hummed. “She?” Neil giggled sheepishly. “I’m just guessing.” Neil turned his head on Andrew’s shoulder to press a soft kiss to his neck. Andrew made a low rumbling sound. He wouldn’t call it a purr, but it was close.

Andrew started subconsciously rubbing Neil’s stomach, making him purr louder, as he took a moment to think about having a daughter, a child in general. It was terrifying, but a good terrifying. Like how Neil used to terrify him. Like how the view of the ground from the rooftop was terrifying.

“Do you want them to be a girl?” Andrew mumbled into Neil’s auburn curls. Neil hummed. “I don’t care. I just want to make them happy. Give them what we weren’t. Love. A home. Family and one that actually gives a shit about them...” Neil trailed off, thinking about both of their childhoods. About how he’d be damned if his child experienced even a fraction of what they went through. Andrew could tell where Neil’s mind went, smelling sadness, anger, alongside strong determination. “Rabbit.” Neil tilted his head up to look at his mate, thoughts being derailed by his low, honey smooth voice. Andrew kissed Neil’s forehead, still gently rubbing his stomach. “They’ll have all the love we can possibly give. They already do.” He whispered into his rabbit’s ear. Neil smiled, his hands finding Andrew’s. “Yeah, they do.” Whispered the rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck a bit oops  
> The next chapter will have time skips  
> Thank you so much for reading:))))


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title- Home by Bruno Major

Dr. Anderson was right. Three weeks into his pregnancy, Neil started getting sick. Neil wasn’t very pleased with the term ‘Morning Sickness’ at the moment, because it was a fucking lie. He was throwing up all the damn time. In the middle of the night, in the morning, afternoon, etc etc. 

He hated it and so did Andrew, but for different reasons. Neil hated it, because obviously, throwing up on a regular basis sucked quite a large amount of ass. Andrew hated it, not because he was being woken up in the middle of the night and again in the morning, but because it was making Neil miserable.

Kevin also hated it, but only because it grossed him out, which was one of the things that led to his decision to stay with his father for the time being. The other reason he left was every time he went anywhere near the omega, Andrew growled like he’d rip him in two. When Kevin said he was leaving, Andrew had sneered at him saying dryly, “Yay, father son bonding.” So Wymack’s it was. At least his father lived close to campus and in turn, the stadium. 

Kevin’s renewed absence gave the couple some much needed privacy. Neither Andrew nor Neil liked another alpha in their small living space, which they’d have to see about changing soon. The rules for student athletes were they had to live in the athlete dorms, but Wymack, bless his soul, had scheduled a meeting with Charles Whittier, Palmetto State’s president, to see about moving into a nearby apartment. Specifically, Wymack’s building. The older alpha was the only one living on the seventh floor, and the eighth was completely empty, so needless to say there were some vacancies. The Foxes had a home game this Friday so the meeting was scheduled for the next day, Saturday at 10:30am, much to Andrew’s displeasure. 

Aaron, Nicky, and Kevin weren’t fans of Andrew’s ‘no Eden’s for the next six months’ statement. Andrew didn’t think a pregnant omega and a club mixed well, so they would only be going to the Columbia house and maybe even Sweetie’s on Friday’s after home games along with the following weekends if they were free. Fortunately for Aaron, Nicky, and Kevin, they could still drink to their heart’s content in the comfort of their shared home, minus Kevin.

Thursday, four days into week three, Neil was particularly sick. He was constantly getting up to puke. Andrew got up with him every time, rubbing soothing circles on his mate’s back.

“You can go back to sleep, Drew. I’m fi- okay. I’m okay.” Neil had said between gasps on his fourth trip to the bathroom in the early hours of the morning; 4:03am to be exact. Andrew narrowed his eyes at his idiot. “Don’t say stupid shit.” Neil just chuckled softly at Andrew’s predictable response, shaking his head. “You need sleep.” Neil’s voice sounded wrecked from lack of sleep and all the vomiting. Andrew looked at him, unamused. “And? So do you.” 

Andrew helped Neil to his feet as he was seemingly done for now. Neil held onto Andrew’s sleeves, knees shaking a bit, as he was hoisted up effortlessly. Neil hummed in response, flushing the evidence of his misery. He made his way to the sink, first washing his mouth out then brushing his teeth; even though he’d probably be throwing up again in the next few hours. 

After he was done, Andrew took Neil back to bed. Neil curled up against Andrew, tucking his face into his neck as Andrew wrapped his arms around him. His alpha’s scent and touch immediately comforted him, grounded him. Neil’s eyelids drooped as exhaustion caught up with him, like it did every time he got to finally relax. 

Before he drifted off, he muttered sleepily, “Andrew?” His mate hummed. “Hmm?” “I’m serious, you need sleep.” Andrew growled minutely in response. “You know I don’t like repeating myself, Rabbit, so listen this time, hmm? So do you.” Neil huffed. “I can’t really help that right now, Drew.” It’s not like he wanted to be sick constantly. Andrew kissed the top Neil’s head. “I know, Rabbit. But you’re not sleeping or keeping anything down. I told you, I’m here. I’m not just going to sit back while you’re feeling miserable and fuck you for thinking I would.” 

Though his words were somewhat harsh, they were said with no heat whatsoever. Neil smiled, it was small, but it was a smile nonetheless. “I don’t think that, so fuck you for thinking I do. I just feel bad for keeping you up, Drew, that’s all.” Neil’s words were also said with no heat, they were practically dripping with fondness. Andrew sighed, kissing Neil’s auburn curls once more. 

Neil just had to add, “Plus, you have a game tomorrow.” Andrew rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Fucking Junkie.” He paused to give Neil’s curls one last kiss. “Go to sleep, Neil.” Neil kissed Andrew’s neck before finally closing his eyes, drifting off. Andrew fell asleep not long after he heard Neil’s breathing even out.

Neil threw up the very few contents in his stomach a total of seven times that day. Andrew counted, making a mental note to ask Dr. Anderson if they should be concerned next week. Friday, thankfully, wasn’t nearly as bad. Neil had only woken up sick twice during the night and once that morning. Because of this, Neil was insisting he go to practice even if he was only going to be on the outside. Andrew rolled his eyes, called Neil a ‘Junkie’, then agreed. 

Andrew had called Abby last night while Neil was getting some much needed sleep, asking what he could do to make his mate feel at least a little less horrible. She couldn’t give him much. She mainly told him different foods and beverages that Neil should be able to keep down. 

One of the things Abby had told Andrew was that herbal teas helped, so after they were dressed he made Neil a mug of peach tea. Neil managed to drink all of it and, thankfully, keep it down. After they were done with their morning routine they hopped into the Maserati, heading to the stadium.

Immediately upon entering the lounge, Abby was in front of Neil, dragging him into her office. Of course, Andrew followed. “How are you feeling, sweetie?” Neil fidgeted with his fingers. He was still struggling to talk about this with anyone that wasn’t Andrew.

Neil took a moment to answer. “I’m feeling better than yesterday…When does this stop?” Abby gave him a sympathetic smile. “You’re three weeks along?” Neil nodded. Andrew stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Neil’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder, just so he knew he was there. Abby's smile turned warm at that. “It should stop in a month or two then. You’ll be okay, sweetheart.” Neil huffed.

Morning practice went fairly well, even though Neil had to give drill instructions sitting out with Coach. The same couldn’t be said for that night's game against the Wilkes-Meyer Hornets. Though the Foxes won, nine to six Fox’s favor, and nothing in particular happened during the game itself, after the game was where the problem started. 

Neil had watched the game from the benches and was currently buzzing with excitement over his team’s win in the lounge, waiting for Andrew to get out of the locker room. He was also buzzing from locking eyes with Andrew right before he started to shut down the goal. It was amazing.

Neil’s buzz immediately vanished when his mate and the rest of his team exited the locker room. Andrew’s knuckles on his right hand were bruised as was Jack’s left eye and cheekbone. Andrew’s face was carefully blank as everyone watched him make his way to Wymack’s office the same time Renee made her way to Neil as he shot up from his seat, almost like she was shielding him. Neil still saw Allison look from Andrew to him and Renee, arching her perfect brow. 

Renee leaned in a bit and whispered in Neil’s ear, “Jack made another…” She paused, looking for her next words. “...unsavory comment about you. Andrew took care of it.” Neil nodded and whispered back. “Yeah, I noticed.” Renee glanced back at Allison, before turning back to Neil with a small smile. “He told me to wait with you while he finishes taking care of it, if you don’t mind of course.” Neil just nodded, his eyes shifting to Wymack’s office, as they both sat down. 

After a few minutes Andrew was followed into the lounge by Wymack. Renee patted Neil’s arm gently as she stood and made her way to Allison, the alpha couple immediately intertwined their fingers. Andrew nodded at Renee as he took her place by Neil, but instead of sitting with him, he pulled Neil to his feet. “We’re leaving.” He told his rabbit, who nodded and followed as Andrew began to leave. 

Dan called out, “Wait, where are you going?” Andrew raised his free hand briefly, signaling for her to stop talking. She got the memo. As they left, Wymack could be heard telling Jack he’d warned him and he was now benched for the next game, and that if he kept this up three marathons would be added to his sentence. They were already out of the building and in the car before they could hear Jack’s response. 

On their way to the dorms, Neil stared at Andrew’s bruised knuckles. “Staring.” Andrew muttered. Neil hummed. “Yep. Yes or no?” “Yes.” Neil gently took Andrew’s battered hand and lightly pressed his lips to each knuckle, like Andrew often did to Neil’s burned ones. Neil watched some of the tension leave Andrew’s jaw and shoulders. 

Unfortunately, it came right back when Neil spoke again. “What did he say this time?” Andrew clenched his jaw. “Doesn’t matter. I took care of it.” “Andrew.” “Neil.” Neil huffed, seeing Andrew’s hidden ‘drop it’. “Alright. Want some ice cream?” Andrew hummed, changing the Maserati’s course. “Don’t ask stupid questions.” 

Once they got back to the dorms and put away the three pints of ice cream, minus the one Andrew was currently eating, and some of the things Abby told Andrew to get for Neil, they settled down on the couch together watching old cartoons. Andrew was eating his cookies N’ cream ice cream, rubbing his knuckles on the cold carton every so often, while Neil ate yogurt Andrew had put cut up strawberries into, bless his soul. Luckily, he was keeping it down for now. 

When they were both finished, Andrew cleaned up, turned off the TV, and carried Neil to bed; he knew his mate secretly loved it when he picked him up like it was nothing. Neil laughed and buried his face in Andrew’s neck, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Once they were settled, limbs tangled together, they were out cold. Neil, and in turn Andrew, only woke up twice that night.

Saturday morning found the boys meeting Wymack at the campus president’s house. Whittier let them in upon their arrival, leading them to his office. Andrew had sat between Neil and Wymack, Neil being on his left and Wymack his right. After greetings and some small talk between the older men, the meeting finally started. “So, what is this about.” Wymack beat the boys in answering. “They want to move into my apartment building. They’re..expecting and I’m sure you’d understand raising a kid in a dorm would be...difficult, to say the least.” Neil started fidgeting with his fingers, a nervous tick. Andrew shifted his hand to rest on Neil’s knee. Neil took it and played with Andrew’s fingers instead.

“Ah, I see. Yes, that, um, would be rather...inconvenient.” Whittier paused. “But you know the rules, David.” Andrew noticed Wymack clench his jaw. “Yes I do, but Charles, think about it. How are all the athletes supposed to perform well with a crying baby keeping them up? It’s more beneficial to both them and the other students if they move out. I would only be a few doors down and you know my building is only a block away from campus.” Whittier huffed, glancing minutely between the couple in question. “I suppose you’re right.” He huffed again. “Fine, but they still have to keep their grades up.” The tension left all three of them. “Of course. Thank you, Charles.” 

After they left, the boys followed Wymack back to his appointment building to see about renting one of the seventh and eighth floor vacancies. Once they’d been shown all of their possible apartments, Wymack vouched for them, landing them on the eighth floor in apartment 830.

It was a two bedroom, one bath, with a kitchen separate from the living room. The walls were a light orange-ish brown while the floor was a dark brown laminate wood. They’d be able to move in whenever they’re ready. Neil texted Allison a picture of the apartment. She responded by saying she would take them furniture shopping asap. 

As soon as they got back to their dorm after buying boxes, they started packing. Neil had to take a few breaks, so Andrew did most of it. By 3:48pm they were packed and ready to go. Andrew texted Kevin, telling him the dorm was free, while Neil got the rest of their friends to help take their stuff over. Matt fit almost all of their boxes in his truck bed, as they didn’t have much. Certainly a lot more than Neil was used to though. 

Once they got their belongings in their new apartment, Allison dragged them to go furniture shopping, keeping to her word. Their only furniture being a beanbag chair was ‘abhorrent’ according to her. Allison even bought them an expensive oak wood crib. 

She ended up pulling some strings and their new furniture would be shipped that same day. It all came around 6:30pm and as soon as it did the Foxes, even Wymack and Kevin, got to work at setting everything up. 

With eleven people working together they were finished rather quickly. Everything but the crib was put together and ready for use. Neil had insisted on putting the crib together himself, he might even let Andrew help. Everyone but Neil and surprisingly, Andrew, drank some of Wymack’s good scotch in celebration. They had a good time with their friends, their family, before they all headed out, leaving the couple in peace. 

Andrew had made them a late dinner before taking Neil’s hand and leading him to their new king sized bed. Immediately upon laying down, Neil decided he loved it. It was so fucking comfortable. It reminded him of Andrew’s bed in Columbia, even if this one was a size bigger. 

Even with all that space, Andrew still pulled Neil close. They ended up back to chest, Neil holding onto the arm wrapped around his shoulders. Andrew placed his other arm around Neil’s stomach, rubbing gently. It caused Neil to purr and lean even more into Andrew. God did Andrew love that sound. Soon enough Neil fell asleep and after pressing a soft kiss to the knob on the back of Neil’s neck, Andrew drifted off to the sound of quiet purrs.


	6. Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Flower by Johnny Stimson 
> 
> I’m vvvvvvvv sorry this took so long to get out. A fuck ton of things just kept happening one after the other ksckjszhjhdzkhfdhfk   
> I hope you enjoy ch 6

The Foxes were gathered in the lounge chatting amongst their respective groups as they waited for Wymack’s game plan against the Bearcats. Neil was still upset about sitting on the sidelines, but he’d just have to deal with it. After a few minutes of idle chatter, Andrew noticed Reynolds perk up as Walker spoke from the corner of his eye.

Allison directed her sharp gaze from Renee, past Andrew, then finally to Neil. “So Neil, Baby, a little birdie told me the big gender reveal appointment is coming up.” She had a mischievous grin on her perfectly made up face, the same look she gets when there’s a possibility of a bet. Neil shifted a bit in his spot next to Andrew. Something told Andrew his little rabbit knew where his  _ bestie _ was going with this too.

Dr. Anderson decided to try for the sex reveal at two months since Neil’s pregnancy had been running smoothly so far. Neil’s baby bump had become a bit hard to conceal within the last couple of months; that being one reason the doctor wanted to try now. 

“Yeah Alli, It’s Saturday.” The tenth Fox muttered in response, shifting again. He still wasn’t really comfortable talking about his pregnancy in front of the freshman, sans Robin of course. Allison raised a beautifully manicured brow to accompany her grin. “That’s tomorrow baby cakes, so y’all better start placing your bets fast then. $100 each?” Andrew and Neil rolled their eyes in unison. 

Before they could make any protests to bets being made on their child, Nicky squealed. “Girl! I bet girl! Oh my god, just imagine how cute she’d be.” Everyone winced at his high-pitched excited whines echoing in their relatively close proximity. Jack rolled his eyes after recovering, smartly keeping his mouth shut this time around.

Andrew side eyed Neil with his own mischievous look. If you could call a devilish glint in his hazel eyes a look. Neil narrowed his own blue ones, knowing exactly how to spot and identify his mate’s micro-expressions. 

Neil had still been insisting it was a girl. His answer to Andrew’s  _ ‘And how do you know that, Rabbit?’  _ response was always the same,  _ ‘I just sense it, Drew.’ _ So, just to be contrary, Andrew spoke up without removing his gaze from Neil’s. “Boy.” He said with a smirk.

The one word managed to shut everyone up for a few seconds, which is a record really. Andrew and Neil never bet. Neil narrowed his eyes even more, still never breaking eye contact with Andrew. “Girl.” He said with a smirk of his own. From the corner of Neil’s eye he could see Allison’s stunned expression had returned to its previous mischief.

“Never thought I’d see the day Neil Josten and his pet monster joined a bet. I’m very proud. They grow up so fast, huh Matt?” The immaculate blonde teased. Matt nodded in agreement with his million watt smile, high-fiving Allison. Neil finally broke their challenging eye contact to glare at Allison for her ‘monster’ comment. “Alli.” He warned. She put her hands up in surrender.

“Yeah yeah. Any more takers?” She prompted the others as she rested her freshly manicured cherry red nailed hand on Renee’s crossed legs. Allison’s other hand brought out her phone, pink jeweled case sparkling in the light, opening up her notes for documentation. So far having three, counting herself, for girl and one for boy.

Matt and Dan ended up both saying girl while Renee and Robin sided with boy. Renee earned herself a playful glare from Allison for her mate’s ‘betrayal’. After a moment of having seven sets of eyes on him (Aaron was texting his cheerleader) Kevin mumbled his vote for a boy before turning back to his notes on the Bearcats. The only person who hadn’t said anything besides the freshmen (minus Robin) was Andrew’s dear ol’ twin. Andrew slid his brother an amused look that to nearly anyone else would look like his regular disinterest, before fully turning to look at him.

“Brother dearest,” he deadpanned. “..have any input?” There was a slight upturn to the corner of Andrew’s lips that only Aaron could see. Aaron has yet to acknowledge Neil’s pregnancy, so Andrew thought this just might be a little interesting. 

Aaron let out a huff as he rolled his own identical hazel eyes. “Whatever...Boy.” He mumbled, trying to feign annoyance. He wasn’t very convincing. “Interesting. You’re on my side. How sweet of you brother.” Andrew hummed, turning back to his redhead to slide his arm back around him, pulling him closer. He’d probably have to breach the subject in their next joint session with Bee. (Aaron can’t avoid him like the plague then) How fun.

He discreetly rubbed the small (only in contrast to how big he’ll get as the months pass) baby bump, causing Neil to lean into both touches. The memory of finding Neil when the bump first started to form, looking himself in their full length mirror (for once) holding his shirt up to his chest as he rubbed slow circles on his slight bump, flashed behind his eyes for a moment. Andrew had settled behind him, after making sure Neil had spotted his reflection, and joined their hands over his stomach, leaving gentle kisses anywhere and everywhere. He had made sure to give the gentlest kisses on the bump itself.

Now it’s big enough that Neil’s had start wearing too big hoodies to hide it from the press. Normally the press finding wouldn’t be too horrible, (annoying yes, horrible no) but they didn’t think Ichirou would enjoy finding out that way. Neil came to the decision to end that problem after the appointment.

Allison looked satisfied with the results as she sorted out who was betting what on her phone. Finally Wymack and Abby joined them. Right when Coach was about to start his pre-game speech, Allison interrupted. “You in, Coach? Abby?” Coach raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Am I in what?” Wymack asked in his gruff way of speaking. “A new bet, obviously. Girl or boy?” She said, pointing her long nail at Neil’s stomach. 

Coach slid his gaze from Allison to Abby, who shrugged, to Neil and Andrew. “Girl.” Abby said with a soft smile directed at Neil. Wymack huffed. “Boy. Now can we actually get down to business? Yes? Good.” Allison jotted that down as Coach began telling them the plan for tonight followed by both their team and the Bearcat’s line-ups.

While they were all in the locker rooms, Andrew took his phone out and texted Bee. **_‘Bets are being made. Thought you wouldn’t want to be left out of all the fun. Boy or girl?’_** It only took ten seconds for her to respond. **_‘Girl :)’_** Andrew rolled his eyes as he typed out a final text before putting his phone away and actually getting changed out. **_‘Traitor.’_**

On his way to his spot in the line-up, Andrew stopped next to Allison. “Girl, says Bee.” He relayed. Reynolds clicked her tongue with a grin. “Today’s just full of surprises.” Andrew shrugged and made his way to his position as third in line.

The game was a close call; 8-7 Fox’s favor. Neil and Kevin weren’t thrilled with a possible loss or having a draw, but nonetheless still joined the Foxes in celebration, Neil having to be let onto the court. ‘ _ Junkies’ _ Andrew thought as he took his gloves off and made his way to Neil. After doing their end of the game handshakes with the sulking Bearcats, they all made their way back to the locker rooms to change and shower before breaking into their respective groups and heading home. 

Neil would have dragged Andrew along to the party in the basement of Fox Tower if it weren’t for the fact that they were both tired (though for different reasons) and they had a 10:00am appointment the next morning. So instead, they went back to their apartment, ate, made out on the couch for awhile, then finally crashed in their huge bed.

~

They were both up early Saturday morning due to Neil getting up at the ass-crack-of-dawn to puke. His morning sickness was better and few and far between, but still inconvenient. After leaving the bathroom they couldn’t fall back asleep, so they ended up in the kitchen. Neil sat on the counter with Andrew standing between Neil’s legs. 

Neil let out a soft yawn, rubbing at his eyes. “Drew?” He moved his scarred hands from his face to Andrew’s. “Yes, Rabbit?” Andrew reached up to gently wrap his fingers around Neil’s wrists “Think we’re allowed to paint? Like on the walls?” The redhead mumbled tiredly, leaning in to rest his forehead against Andrew’s. 

Andrew hummed, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs onto Neil’s wrists. “I’ll ask Coach. What are you thinking, Josten?” He paused. “That’s always a dangerous game, Josten.” Andrew added on. Neil huffed a laugh. “Shut up, asshole.” He murmured, shifting to give Andrew a chaste kiss before actually answering the question. 

“Blame Nicky, he gave me the idea. What do you think about a mural for the baby’s room?” Neil grumbled, pulling back a bit to watch Andrew’s face. Andrew hummed. “Would you be painting it?” The blonde asked, tilting his head to the side. Neil nodded his confirmation. Andrew hummed once more, still rubbing circles on his omega’s soft skin. “Then I think Nicky had a good idea for once. Your art is always breathtaking.” Andrew praised, earning that lovely purr Neil makes. 

Neil blushed, leaning forward to give Andrew another peck on the lips. “Know what you want?” Andrew asked after they broke apart. Neil shifted a little on the uncomfortable countertop. “Yeah. I’ve already sketched it and everything. It’s two daddy foxes with their foreheads pressed together and their kit looking up in between them with a butterfly on its nose.” 

  
  


Andrew turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Neil’s palm. “Why do I get the feeling you’re going to start calling the kid a kit?” Neil smiled. “Because I’m going to do just that. What do you think, Little Kit?” The omega asked, looking down at his ever-growing stomach. Andrew rolled his eyes fondly. “I think she likes it.” Neil declared. 

“We don’t know it’s a ‘she’, Josten.” Andrew snorted. Neil stuck out his tongue, simultaneously poking Andrew’s cheek. “Mmm, but I do, Minyard. It’s called father’s intuition.” Neil ran his hands through Andrew’s hair, playing with the fair blonde strands. “You’re gonna lose the bet, just deal with it, Daddy Fox Number Two.” Neil teased. Andrew barked out a laugh at the last part. “First of all, you deal with losing one-hundred bucks. Second, ‘Daddy Fox Number Two,’ hmm? Why am I number two?” Andrew teased back, turning his head slightly to kiss his mate’s wrist. 

“Are you carrying a child in you for six months?” Neil asked with a grin. Andrew nipped Neil’s bottom lip to get rid of it. His attempt was unsuccessful, only making Neil full on smile. “Fair enough, Daddy Fox Number One. Wear a mask when you paint. I don’t want you inhaling fumes or whatever.” The alpha murmured against his mate’s mouth. Neil giggled nipping back. “Okay.”

Andrew pulled back and let go of Neil’s wrist to rub his thigh instead. “C’mon, Rabbit. Let’s get something to eat.” Neil hopped off the counter as Andrew grabbed his keys and they made their way to the car. 

~

They decided to eat at their favorite diner in Palmetto, Hunny’s. Andrew ordered his usual cluster fuck of a sugar filled breakfast while Neil ordered a breakfast platter. Comfortable silence fell over the couple as they ate, Neil Sharing his bacon with Andrew. The comfort turned into tension as it got closer to the time they would have to leave. Everytime Neil looked at the establishment’s clock tension coiled in Neil’s shoulders. “Neil.” Andrew called, gaining his mate’s attention after Neil’s fifth glance at the clock. “I’m fine.” Neil muttered. Andrew narrowed his eyes for the offending statement before putting his hand on the middle of the table, palm up. Neil took it in his, some of his tension faded from the small bit of contact.

After finishing breakfast, Andrew and Neil headed to their appointment. Neil was practically buzzing with anxious energy all the way there. It only intensified once they were led to the room with the ultrasound equipment. While they waited for Dr. Anderson, Andrew tried to soothe his mate with a hand on his thigh and his other hand holding Neil’s. “Calm down, Rabbit.” He murmured. Neil whined.

“Can’t.” Neil whispered back. He pulled Andrew closer by their conjoined hands. Andrew took the opportunity to nuzzle Neil’s neck; another attempt to calm his omega. Neil nuzzled back, relaxing a bit as he inhaled his alpha’s sent. “I’m nervous. God, Andrew, this is gonna make it so fucking real. What- What if I can’t do this, Drew?” Neil whined into Andrew's ear, barely above a whisper.

Andrew moved his hand from Neil’s thigh to his stomach, rubbing the bump gently. “ _ We _ can do this. Together. Remember, Rabbit? It doesn’t matter how real it gets. I’ll still be here. Every step of the way. Understand, Josten?” Andrew said, pulling his face away to look at Neil, voice smooth and firm. It seemed to have gotten through to the redhead, because the tension in his body released a fraction. Neil nodded, giving Andrew a soft smile he only reserved for him. “You and me.” He whispered.

Andrew pressed a kiss to Neil’s temple right when there was a knock on the door. Dr. Anderson walked in with a bright smile. “Good morning, Mr. Josten, Mr. Minyard. Ready to find out the sex?” He asked cheerfully as he began setting up everything. Andrew looked at Neil. “Morning, Doc. Yes, we are.” Neil spokequietly, squeezing his alpha’s hand briefly. Andrew squeezed back. 

Dr. Anderson turned on the monitor and got the wand and gel out, setting them on the small metal tray next to the exam table. “Now, Mr. Josten, the ultrasound gel is gonna be a bit cold. So you’ve been warned.” Dr. Anderson informed Neil, chuckling to himself as he uncapped the bottle. “Could you lift your shirt up?” Neil nodded and did as he was asked, though he didn’t like that he had to have his scars on display.

To Dr. Anderson’s credit, he’s never even batted an eye. As the doctor began applying the gel, Neil squeezed Andrew’s hand briefly at the initial coldness. Andrew had to hold back a growl that wanted to escape in response to someone touching his mate. He reminded himself that Dr. Anderson is a beta doing his job and not a threat, focusing on the screen with Neil as the doctor started moving the wand around.

“You hear that? That’s the heartbeat; a very strong one at that. We’ll be giving you a recording of it along with the pictures by the end of your visit.” Dr. Anderson spoke softly, as not to drown out the drumming sound coming from the monitor. Andrew watched a smile make its way across Neil’s face as they listened to the soft ‘ _ buh-dum-buh-dum’  _ of their baby’s heartbeat. Andrew thought the sound could rival Neil’s purrs as his favorite noise. 

After a few more seconds the doctor made a ‘ _ ah-ha’ _ sound as the baby’s small figure appeared on screen. “There you are.” Dr. Anderson whispered to no-one in particular. Neil’s breath shuddered at the image, tears threatening to spill from his ice blue eyes. “Andrew..” Neil gasped, turning a watery smile to Andrew. Andrew kissed his temple for the second time since their appointment started. “They’re beautiful, Rabbit.” Andrew whispered into his mate’s ear.

“Are you both ready?” Dr. Anderson asked, smiling at the couple’s exchange. Neil muttered his confirmation the same time Andrew nodded. Three seconds later the words,  _ ‘It’s a...GIRL!’  _ appeared across the top left corner of the screen. Andrew heard Neil’s breath hitch before the redhead slowly turned to look at him, kissing him softly. The tears upheld their threat, falling down Neil’s freckle covered cheeks. Andrew pulled back after a moment, wiping away the tears with the pads of his thumbs. 

Neil turned his head to plant a kiss on Andrew’s palm. He leaned in to whisper in Andrew’s ear. “I told you so, Daddy Fox Number Two.” Neil teased. “Shut up, Josten, and look at your ‘ _ little kit’ _ .” Andrew grumbled, gently pushing Neil’s face back towards the screen. Their antics earned them another smile from their doctor. “I’ll leave you two for a moment while I get you you’re goodies. Congratulations on your baby girl.” Dr. Anderson spoke, cleaning up Neil’s stomach before taking his leave.

After the door closed and they were alone, they both focused on the screen depicting their child. Their daughter. Fuck, they’re having a daughter. “She really is beautiful.” Neil murmured, eyes still on their  _ daughter _ . Andrew nuzzled Neil’s neck, humming. “She is.” Neither thought anything could be more magnificently perfect than that little girl.  _ ‘I will protect you with everything I have, everything I am.’ _ Andrew thought, looking at her and hoping she gets the message. He pressed a kiss to Neil’s forehead, then his still exposed stomach, hoping they’d both get his message. 

Neil brought Andrew up to kiss him hard. “I love you..” He whispered against Andrew’s lips. Andrew stilled for only a second, expecting those three words to crush him and for his monstrous rage to rear its ugly head. For it to make him lash out and ruin their carefully built  _ ‘this’ _ . They’d never said that to each other, they didn’t have to, but Andrew always thought he wouldn’t be able to handle it, that he couldn’t have that. But nothing came except warmth in his chest and a feeling that could only be described as  _ ‘right’ _ . He kissed him again before whispering back. “I love you too, Rabbit. Both of you.” Andrew kissed Neil’s lips, nose, eyelids, brows, cheeks, and then back to his lips, earning that lovely purr and an equally lovely smile. 

Neil buried his face into Andrew’s neck, smiling against his alpha’s skin. “We’re having a daughter, Drew.” Neil murmured giddily, like he couldn’t quite believe it. Andrew understood the feeling. “We are, Rabbit.” He murmured back, kissing the side of Neil’s head. Andrew could stay like this forever, just listening to his mate’s purrs and daughter’s heartbeats. His favorite sounds. 

Though all things end eventually. This particular end caused by the door to the exam room opening and Dr. Anderson and a nurse entering with a folder containing their photos and audio. “Sorry to interrupt, but we’re all set. Here’s your goodies.” He handed the folder to Andrew as Neil adjusted his purple hoodie (that was actually Andrew’s) and got off of the exam table. “Thanks.” Andrew said, moving to hold Neil’s hand with his free one. 

After checking out and making their way home, Andrew made lunch for the two (or three you could say), sharing a bath with Neil, and convincing Neil to take a nap. The rest of their family could find out later.

  
  
  
  
  
<https://drewthesapphic.tumblr.com/post/631030454090383360/for-ch-6>   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God so much got in the way of this chapter hehfdkeahfkseg so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing another a/b/o Andreil fic after this but this time angst so be on the look out for that. Pretend like you can see my finger guns.  
> The og prompt is on my tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drewthesapphic


End file.
